Coraline Talks to The Pumpkin King
by StarRosie
Summary: You know that scene when Coraline runs to the Car to see if her parents are there but they're not? What if a certain skeleton saw the whole thing and tells her to not lose hope of finding them?


**Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all had an awesome Halloween! I thought it would be nice if I did a Halloween one shot, ok, so you guys know the scene in the movie Coraline? When Coraline chases Wybie and tries to call her missing parents in their car? What if a certain skeleton watched the whole scene?**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Coraline's P.O.V

Coraline threw her shoe at Wybie hard.

"Ow!" He cried, holding his shoulder in pain. Coraline Jones was mad, there was no denying it.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!" The blue haired girl yelled.

"That's. Cause. You're. CRAZY!" Wybie replied while running. Coraline threw her other shoe in frustration, but Wybie had gotten out of the way in time and the blue shoe hit the wall instead.

Coraline grabbed her shoes and chased Wybie down the stairs. She couldn't believe him! How blind he's been! Calling her crazy!? All the signs had been pointing to this! THAT'S why Wybie's grandma didn't want him to go inside the Pink Palace! It ALL made sense now! And Coraline was NOT happy that Wybie thought she was crazy and didn't want to help her.

She screamed madly and Wybie screamed in horror.

Coraline chased Wybie outside the Pink Palace.

"CRAZY!" Wybie claimed as he got on his motorbike.

Coraline tried throwing her shoe again, but Wybie dodged it again as he peddled fast out of Coraline's sight.

"CRAZY!?" Coraline yelled at him as he rode away. "YOU'RE THE JERK-WAD WHO GAVE ME THE DOLL!"

She turned her head and realized the Slug bug was parked by the woods! Her parents must be here!

She smiled and ran to the car.

"Mom! Dad!" Coraline cried, but when she got to the car and looked in, her parents weren't there.

"_Where did they go?" _She thought.

She tried opening the door to look for clues, but it was locked. She didn't know what she'd do… She escaped The Beldam but the price was her parents… She sat down beside the car, put her head down, and cried… "It's over… she's won"

Her parents were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Jack Skellington's P.O.V

Jack was curious about the human world.

He knew about humans. He had been throughout England and France, and then there was the Christmas fiasco, but he wanted to see them again. They were fascinating: they looked just like he did, except they had skin, muscles, organs, and even eyes.

He walked through the Halloween holiday door to get to the human world… Zero had come along too. He was just too curious to resist. He trekked on through the forest with Zero at his heels: he didn't want to scare the humans, just remember in his head what they looked like so that he could prevent them from coming to Halloween Town.

He turned around and patted his leg with his skeleton hand. "Come on Zero, I can see a house. It's pale and creepy… how horrifyingly horrible!" He said happily.

Zero floated to Jack, the ghost dog barked happily. If his master was happy, he was happy.

"We are not far, now shhhh and keep quiet" Jack said as he crept through the trees.

Zero was about to bark, when Jack put a boney finger to his mouth. "Shhhh" He said.

They trekked on towards the house.

Jack peered out of one of the bushes and looked around. He grinned his skeleton grin. The house looked old, about one hundred and fifty years. It _was _a pale pink color, with scratches and burns on it so it looked like a creepy pink. It had stairs on the side of the building, rusty and orange: it looked like it had twenty three windows and it had three floors by the looks of it. There was a big sign that read:

The Pink Palace Apartments

Jack's smile grew bigger: humans lived here. And if this was a palace, then perhaps a princess lived here. He looked over his shoulder at Zero.

"Zero!" He whispered. "Look! It's not just a house! It's a palace! Maybe a princess lives here!" The Pumpkin King exclaimed.

Zero opened his mouth to bark but then he remembered what Jack told him, and nodded.

Maybe if they crept around the left side, they could observe closely.

"Zero, stay close and follow me" Jack whispered.

Zero nodded, he was NOT going to bark.

So the pair tip toed carefully to the left side of the building, when all of a sudden the front door of the palace burst open. A little boy with curly brown hair. He was wearing black gloves and had brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with black pants and black shoes and he ran out screaming.

Following the boy was a little girl with short blue hair, freckles, and ruby eyes. She was wearing a dark blue sweater with light blue stars on it and capris. Oddly, she was barefoot but had blue boots in her hands while she chased the boy. She did NOT look happy.

Jack looked shocked.

"CRAZY!" The boy yelled, getting on a strange device that moves.

The strange girl threw one of her boots at the boy but it missed as he had got away in time.

"CRAZY!? YOU'RE THE JERK-WAD WHO GAVE ME THE DOLL!" The girl screamed.

"_Doll? What doll?" _Jack Skellington thought.

She suddenly smiled and ran to a monster on wheels that was in front of Jack and Zero and she cried:

"Mom! Dad!"

Jack hid behind a tree with Zero, still watching the girl.

To her disappointment her parents weren't there. She looked heartbroken. She tried desperately to open the monster, then let go. She turned her back to the monster… She sat down next to it and tears came out of her eyes.

"It's over… she's won" She said solemnly, then ducked her head and cried.

Jack couldn't take the heart ache anymore, he wanted to help, and that is what he was going to do. He cleared his throat: he didn't want to scare her, so instead he just talked.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" He asked from his hiding spot.

The girl slowly lifted her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline's P.O.V

Coraline had heard a voice, she knew she did, but when she looked into the woods no one was there.

She quickly stood up and stood her ground. She sniffled and quickly wiped her tears: she would be brave.

"Who's there? Are you the ghost kid?" She asked.

"No, I do not know who that is" The male over-dramatic voice replied.

"Then this is none of your business" Coraline snapped. "Just leave me alone!" She screamed, making her angry face into the woods.

"I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help"

"Yeah, you've helped… you've helped to make me feel like the stupidest girl on the planet"

"I'm sorry, I do not understand"

"Of course you don't understand… I was too stupid to realize I was falling right into her trap" Coraline said, looking sad and looking at the ground.

Silence.

"Are you a princess?" The voice asked.

"_Princess?" _Coraline thought. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I suppose that answers that question" The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Jack, Jack Skellington. What's your name?" Jack answered.

"Weird name, but I guess mine's weirder. I'm Coraline, Coraline Jones" She held out her hand to shake, but no reply.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever shaken hands before?" Coraline questioned.

"I… I don't wish to scare you" Jack said.

At that point, it started raining

"Ok, I've seen weird freaky stuff ever since I moved here, so let me take a look at you. I promise I won't scream or run" Coraline smiled assuring.

"Alright… If you say so"…

Slowly the figure stepped out of the shadows and Coraline's eyes widened. It was a tall skeleton wearing a pinstripe suit, with matching pants, and black shoes, and a bat bowtie.

"Horrifying, aren't I? "Jack asked.

"No! It's just… you're not what I expected you to be... I thought you were…" Coraline started but Jack finished.

"A human?" He laughed, as he held out his bony hand to shake.

Coraline laughed lightly as she grabbed Jack's hand and they shook. Suddenly Coraline made a bold move. Her face changed to anger as she gripped the bony hand tightly and locked the skeleton into a submission hold.

He cried out in pain.

"Where are my parents? And what is the Other Mother doing with them?" Coraline interrogated the skeleton.

"What are you talking about? I do not know what you are talking about!" Jack said.

"She made you didn't she?" Coraline asked.

"No, I do not know who that is. Please believe me!" Jack pleaded.

A bark came from the forest and a floating, white, ghost dog, with a jack a lantern nose, looked angry and barked at Coraline.

"WHERE ARE THEY? HOW DO I KNOW YOU DON'T WORK FOR HER? THAT'S PROBABLY THE REASON WHY YOU WERE SPYING ON ME! WAS IT WORTH IT!? CAUSE TO ME IT'S WORTH RIPPING YOU'RE ARM OFF!" Coraline screamed.

"Ask me a question that someone working for her would know. If I get it wrong, I don't work for her!" Jack said in pain.

Coraline hesitated, still holding his arm… she had to think of a _good _question.

Jack was, for the first time in his life, scared. This girl was so strange! Who is the "Other Mother"?

Coraline thought of a perfect question.

"What does The Other Mother look like?" Coraline asked.

Jack panicked and described Sally, his girlfriend.

"She's blue with stiches on her face and ruby red lips and long red hair. She's wearing a patchwork dress, with stiches on her arms and legs, and wears black boots with black and white striped socks. Her eyes are blue" Jack said real fast.

"Wrong" Coraline said letting go of Jack.

Jack held his arm in pain. "For a girl" He rasped. "You are _REALLY _brave"

Coraline sat on the ground and she sneezed… it was still raining. She held her arms around herself as the Other Mother had made sweater got wet it. She didn't care… but it was so cold.

"Sorry for putting you into the submission hold" Coraline said.

"Apology accepted" Jack proclaimed.

He couldn't get sick, him being a skeleton, but Coraline could… She sneezed again. Zero floated over to Coraline, and licked her. She had set his master free, and he was happy again. Coraline smiled and pet him, then shivered.

"It's cold out here" Jack commented.

"Naw! Really?" Coraline said sarcastically.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Jack asked. "I'm only trying to help you"

"Why? WHY? My parents have been kidnapped by The Other Mother! AND THERE IS _NOTHING_ I CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Coraline started crying again.

"Talking about it might make you feel better. Let's get somewhere drier" Jack said.

Coraline nodded. She wasn't sure she should trust this skeleton, but she felt bad and wanted to talk to someone… someone other than Wybie. She stood up and looked both ways. She didn't want Miss Spink, Forcible, or Mr. Bobinski to be scared.

"Follow me" Coraline whispered and crept towards the door of the house. She gestured for Jack to follow. Jack told Zero to come too and they crept to the door. Coraline opened it and the trio went inside the Pink Palace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coraline had changed into dry clothes: now she was wearing a red striped shirt with new jeans. She was barefoot.

Jack started a fire in the fireplace in the room with the secret door. Coraline and Zero both sat on the floor next to Jack.

"What's the dog's name?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "Zero"

Zero barked happily as Coraline pet him.

"He's adorable" Coraline said.

Zero barked again.

"He says Thank you" Jack said. "So, what happened with your parents and the Other Mother?"

Coraline hesitated, she was scared, she didn't know honestly what to do about her situation.

Jack noticed her resistance and gave her a warm smile. "Talking about it will make you feel better, I promise".

Coraline took a deep breath, "It all started when I and my parents moved into the Pink Palace Apartments"

She explained everything: about how she met Wybie, the doll, the door, The Other Mother, The Other World, and being tricked into that trap.

Jack listened to every word, stopping to ask questions now and then, and Coraline would answer. Coraline liked Jack. His perspective on life made her feel better.

"And now I think she's taken them" Coraline finished.

Jack nodded. "I know how you feel"

"You… you do?" Coraline asked.

"Yes… well you see it's also a long story… I come from the place that makes Halloween happen" Jack said.

Coraline started at him strangely.

"Perhaps I should explain" Jack said.

Now it was Jack's turn to talk. He told Coraline about Halloween Town, the holiday doors, his obsession with Christmas, Sandy Claws, and Oogie Boogie, and about Sally being kidnapped.

Coraline realized that both their stories were similar.

"And so I learned to _NEVER to EVER _steal another holiday… _EVER_ again" He finished.

"Our situations are kinda the same" Coraline commented. "We both were bored in our boring worlds"

"We got so bored that we did something we would regret to feel better" Jack added.

"Then someone tried to use that to distract us from what's really important"

"Love" They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other, then Coraline spoke:

"When you saved Sally, why did you go through with it? Even when you were scared and knew you might die from it?"

"Because of love" He answered.

"But…"

"Love is so powerful it can lead you to do bizarre things, like barging in that lair without a plan but still succeeding. Love can conquer all evil in this world Coraline"… Jack put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It is up to you how you use it Coraline… the choice is yours"

Coraline knew in her heart what she had to do.

Jack took his hand off her shoulder.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

Zero barked confidently.

Coraline looked at the little door that led to the Other World. She looked like someone was going to pay for the disappearance of her parents.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm gonna save my parents"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Happy Halloween! Sorry it's not actually Halloween but still!**


End file.
